My Fantasi
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Khayalan dari seorang pengemar Naruto. Warning : Fic pribdi authorsemata., Canon. Gaje, abal dan membosankan.!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

Hai, Namaku adalah Yamashita Miyako. Dan kalian tahu bahwa aku adalah maniak berat Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian tahu betapa aku memikirkan Naruto setiap menitnya. Aku selalau bermimpi untuk menjadi bagian dari kehidupan dunia Shinobi dan benar-benar ingin merasakan adrenalinenya. Sungguh akan menjadi kebahagiaan besar jika mempunyai teman seperti Naruto, tentu kalian tahu Uzumaki Naruto itu orang seperti apa bukan ? Dia adalah anak periang yang selalau membawa kehangatan dimanapun dia berada, walau dia pernah dibenci dan dikucilkan tapi lihatlah yang akhirnya dia menjadi pahlawan dan disayangi oleh semua orang. Di dunia nyata gak mungkin ada orang seperti itu, maka dari itulah biarkan saya disini berkhayal untuk menjadi bagian dari manga ini, menjadi seorang sahabat untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan para sahabatnya walau didalam pikiran saya sendiri. Saya tahu mungkin cerita ini akan jadi sangat membosankan. Karena memang aku bukanlah seorang penulis, melainkan hanyalah seorang reader sampai saat ini. Tapi guna untuk menyampaikan angan saya yang menggantung ini, biarkanlah saya menulis cerita saya disini. Terimakasih telah memaklumi ketidak pentingan saya ini, dan saya akan mulai bergaje-gaje ria disini.

**Disclaimer :**

Uzumaki Naruto dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto mutlak. Sayang sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan saya hanya pinjem untuk menghayal saja.

**PERKENALAN**

Aku adalah Yamashita Miyako, seorang konoichi yang memiliki rambut merah kecoklatan lurus sebahu. Memiliki iris mata hitam kecoklatan khas orang Asia dengan bentuk mata yang kadang terkesan ngantuk seperti Kakashi bila badmood. Berkulitkan kuning langsat dengan wajah yang lumayan cantik dan manis. Ini beneran loh, serius. Kata orang itu.

Aku akan memulai dari umur 6 tahun. Ibuku yang kuberi nama Yamashita Shirayuki merupakan seorang pengendali tanaman dan sangat cocok bila menjadi ninja medis bukan. Dan aku tambahkan seorang ahli genjutsu juga disini, multi talenta ini sangat mendukung. Musuh tidak dapat mengenali mana genjutsu dan pengendalian tanaman asli. Dan aku buat disini pengendalian tanaman adalah bakat dan tekhnik turun temurun dari keluarga kami. Keluargaku yang tinggal aku dan ibuku yang terbilang masih muda ini, tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap. Kami sering pindah dari daerah satu kedaerah lain bahkan berkelana sampai keliling dunia untuk mempelajari semua jenis tumbuhan. Tekhnik kami yang sangat bersahabat alam dengan alam, dapat membuat pertumbuhan tanaman dengan sangat cepat , mengendalikan gerakan tanaman untuk menyerang, menyatu dengan sel tumbuhan dan yang paling istimewa alam bisa ikut bergerak hanya dengan terpengaruh suasana hati kami. Hal yang indah bukan ?. _Perveck_.

Kali ini kami akan pergi ke Desa Suna negeri padang pasir. Tanaman obat yang dikembang biakan di Suna bukanlah tanaman biasa yang mudah dicari. Penduduk suna berhasil mengembang biakan tanaman obat dengan baik ditengah suhu panas daerah gurun yang tandus. Masih ingat Sakura yang meracik obat untuk menyembuhkan Kankuro yang terkena racun bukan. ? Maka dari itu ibuku akan melakukan riset disini sehingga kami akan menetap disini beberapa waktu.

Setelah menemui Kazekage, kamipun mencari tempat strategis untuk membangun sebuah rumah. Tibalah kami di wilayah lahan yang sedikit ditumbuhi pohon biasa dengan tanah yang tidak terlalu tandus. Segera aku menanam sebuah bibit pohon dan menyiramnya. Kemudian Ibuku membentuk beberapa segel, dan dengan cepat bibit pohon yang kutanam tadi tumbuh menjadi pohon besar yang rindang dan terbentuk sebuah rumah pohon diatasnya. Rumah pohon ditengah padang pasir, bukan hal yang biasa bukan ?. Sedangkan semua bangunan penduduk desa Suna terbuat dari beton dan corcoran pasir. Hal yang praktis, tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa apartemen. Dimanapun kami tinggal, dapat dengan mudah membuat sebuah rumah. Tidak seperti jurus Hokage pertama yang terlihat sangat instan. Kami menanam bibit pohon khusus yang telah dimodivikasi dengan chakra yang akan terus hidup dengan dialiri chakra untuk mengatur seluruh bagian pohon. Pohon ini seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, dapat bergerak untuk pertahanan bahaya dari luar, bahkan bisa berjalan berpindah tempat jika pemiliknya menghendaki. Jadi pemilik chakra dapat mengendalikan semua bagian pohon sampai rumah dan perabotannya hanya dengan memikirkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan. Sehingga buka tutup pintu dan naik keatas pohonpun otomatis. Rumah kami seukuran rumah biasa bahkan bertingkat dua. Berdiri diatas batang-batang pohon yang sangat kokoh dan berada di bawah dedaunan yang sangat rindang. Sudah memiliki perabotan, di lantai satu sebagai ruang tamu dan dapur, dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di lantai dua. Bahkan sumber air kami berasal dari pohon yang rindang ini. Dan sumber penerangan kami berasal dari chakra yang mengalir dari pohon ini. Tempat tidur dan gorden terbuat dari kelopak bunga dan lampu atap berbentuk bunga tulip yang akan mekar bila lampu menyala. Suhu di rumah/pohon kami sangat sejuk, dapat menetralisir suhu ekstrim didaerah padang pasir ini.

Nah, cukup sekian penjelasan perkenalan dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya awal dari sebuah cerita fantasi saya. Ucapan terima kasi buat readers yang mau membaca fic saya ini.


	2. Teman Pertama

_**Disclaimer**_ : Masashi Kishimoto

**Note **: Ini hanya fantasi dari seorang author yang ingin masuk ke dalam dunia Naruto. Jadi mohon jangan diambil hati. Jika iri silahkan buat sendiri.!

Chapter 2 :

**TEMAN PERTAMA**

Hari yang cerah di desa Suna pastinya hanya akan menjadi hari yang panas menurutku. Waktunya berkeliling desa untuk mencari seorang teman. Tentunya kalian tahu tokoh utama di desa ini bukan ?. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku mulai berjalan di jalanan berpasir diantara rumah-rumah penduduk suna. Sesekali orang menyapa dan menayaiku karena aku baru disini. Salah satu dari orang tersebut menganjurkanku untuk pergi ketanah lapang yang digunakan penduduk sebagai taman tempat anak-anak desa Suna biasa bermain. Tibalah aku disini di taman yang aku maksudkan tadi, terdapat beberapa ayunan dan beberapa permainan lain,dengan sedikit pohon dan semak-semak yang yang bisa tumbuh di taman ini.

Akhirnya mata coklatku menangkap segerombolan anak yang saling berbisik dan beberapa diantara mereka sedikit ketakutan dengan pandangan benci kepada anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang menunduk sambil memeluk sebuah boneka tak jauh dari gerombolan anak-anak tersebut. Seorang anak yang terlihat lebih besar dari anak-anak lainnya berteriak.

"Untuk apa monster sepertimu datang kemari ? kau itu monster tidak pantas untuk bermain bersama kami." Dasar Monster".

"yah benar pergi sana" Dasar monster". Anak- anak lainnya mulai menimpali.

Namun anak yang sedang di usir tersebut hanya memandang nanar ke arah segerombolan anak yang telah mengusirnya. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mataku menangkap salah seorang dari mereka mulai melempar batu ke arah anak tersebut, kemudian diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain. Tapi sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari pasir menghadang batu-batu yang meluncur ke arah anak itu. Aku melihat anak itu mulai mengeram, mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dibalik perisai pasir yang melindunginya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat mengerikan menurutku. Dan tiba-tiba

WUSH. Anak tersebut menyentakkan tangannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh perisai pasirnya menghantam anak yang paling dekat dengan jaraknya.

"KYAaa,,." Anak-anak yang lain mulai berteriak ketakutan dan merekapun mulai berlarian meninggalkan taman, termasuk anak yang masih jatuh tersebut berusaha secepatnya untuk bangkit walau terlihat masih terkejut dan kesakitan.

Anak berambut merah tersabut terpaku sendirian di taman ini. Di temani hembusan angin yang menerbangkan pasir-pasir di sekelilingnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, pasir-pasir yang berada di sekeliling anak tersebut mulai berterbangan kembali karena keberadaanku. Otomatis akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menatap anak berambut merah tersebut intens. Mata hijau dengan lungkaran hitam itu balik menatapku. Aku dapat melihat terdapat banyak luka di matanya. Yah, dia memang sedang terluka dan aku ingin menjadi obat lukanya jika aku bisa. Aku mendekatinya secara berlahan.

"Jangan mendekat.!"Ucapnya memperingatkan.

Aku berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik untuknya agar dia membiarkanku mendekatinya. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekatinya. Aku menendukkan tubuhku untuk meraih boneka beruang yang tergeletak di tanah tak jauh dari kaki ku dengannya. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatku memungut barang miliknya.

"Itu miliku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku baru saja mau mengembalikannya. Ini." Ucapkan seraya menyerahkan boneka beruang tersebut kepadanya. Diapun segera mengambil dan memeluknya.

"Apa dia temanmu ? Tanyaku, sekedar bosa-basi agar aku bisa mendekatinya.

Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, yang aku maksud temannya adalah boneka beruang itu.

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu boleh tidak aku berteman dengan beruang itu ?

Anak itu sedikit terkejut dan menatapku tidak percaya.

"Tidak boleh.! Ini satu-satunya teman yang aku punyai." Ucapnya keras sambil mendekap bonekanya lebih erat.

"Tapi aku juga ingin berteman dengan rakun sepertimu."

"Apa maksutmu ?" Ucapnya sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang aku ingin berteman denganmu.!" Ucapku menegaskan.

"Te-teman ?"

"Namaku Yamashita Miyako." Ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Dia memandang tidak percaya menatap tanganku. Dan dengan ragu mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Gaara, Sobaku no Gaara." Ucapnya, kemudian dengan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Gaa-rakun ya ?" Ucapku memberi penekanan yang berbeda dari panggilan yang seharusnya. "Jadi kita mulai berteman ya Gaa-rakun.?" Ucapku menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Owh ya Gaa-rakun. Aku kan baru di desa ini. Kau mau tidak menemaniku berkeliling ?"

"Berkeliling.?"

"Iya, sebagai teman yang baik kau harus selalu menemani temanmu Gaarakun.!" Bujukku kepadanya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya pelan.

Kamipun mulai melangkah beriringan meninggalkan taman.

.

Aku menyadari setiap pandangan orang-orang yang kami lewati terasa aneh dan membuatku sedikit risih. Namun pandangan tersebut bukalah tertuju kepadaku, melainkan tertuju kepada anak yang berjalan di sampingku kini.

Padahal orang-orang tadi pagi terlihat sangat ramah kepadaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat sangat berlawanan ?

Gaara yang menjadi obyek pandangan tersebut hanya memasang wajah datar sambil memandangi jalanan. Sampai kami melewati pertokohanpun semakin banyak orang yang memandang kami dengan pandangan menusuk. Aku jadi dapat ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Gaara karena berada di sampingnya. Tapi aku tahu anak di sebelahku ini adalah anak yang kuat, sehingga dapat mengahadapi ini di umurnya yang sangat belia ini.

"Eh Gaa-rakun, ada penjual Takoyaki di sana. Apa kau juga mau ?" Tawarku memecahkan suasana yang semakin mencekam. "Tunggu sebentar ya ! aku mau membeli takoyaki dulu." Kemudian aku berlari kecil ke depan kedai mini di mana Takoyaki tersebut dijual.

"Paman aku beli dua kotak Takoyaki ya!" Ucapku kepada paman penjualnya.

"Baik." Ucap sang paman sembari membungkus Takoyaki yang ku pesan.

"Ini." Aku menerima bungkusan tersebut,. "Nak, seharusnya kau jangan berteman dengan anak itu." Ucap paman tersebut setelah menyerahkan Takoyakinya. "Sebaiknya kau munjauhinya ! dia sangat berbahaya !"

Aku tahu apa yang paman ini maksud. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Terimakasih Paman." Akupun segera berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara.

"Ayo Gaara ! kita mencari tempat yang pas untuk memakan Takoyaki ini." Ajakku pada Gaara.

Kamipun tiba di sebuah Gang perumahan yang lumayan teduh dan jarang terlihat dilewati orang.

Ada sebuah bangku panjang di sana. Akupun mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di sana.

"Ini untukmu." Aku menyerahkan sebuah kotak takoyaki yang ku pesan tadi. Dan mulai membuka milikku sendiri.

"Hemmm,,. Ternyata enak juga ya takoyaki disini." Ucapku dengan pipi menggembung melahap Takoyaki.

Terlihat gaara hanya memandangi takoyaki tersebut, ia terlihat sedang melamun.

"Ada apa Gaa-rakun ? apa kau tidak suka Takoyaki ?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memandanginya ?" Tanyaku selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku ?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Karena aku dan kau sama-sama membutukan teman." Jawabku frontal.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku ?" Ucapnya kembali menatapku.

"Kau terlihat tidak menakutkan bagiku. Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Bukannya kau tadi melihatku menyerang seorang anak tadi.?"

"Yah, dan kurasa mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau tidak takut ?"

"Tidak." Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi aku ini monster." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kau itu manusia. Lihat kau punya dua tangan manusia, dua kaki manusia. Dan tidak ada anggota badanmu yang kulihat seperti monster."

"Semua orang selalu memandang tajam kepadaku." Kulihat pandangannya semakin senduh. Membuatku ikut manatap sedih kepadanya. Bagaimana kau tidak kasihan melihat anak sekecil ini harus menerima kebencian dari semua orang ? itu tidak adil bukan ?

Aku berinisiatif menyentuh tangannya untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Dia pun sedikit tersentak karenanya. Dia memandangku sehingga aku memberikan senyum prihatin kepadanya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga ikut merasakannya tadi. Rasanya sangat tidak enak bahkan membuat dadamu sesak dan aku juga tahu rasa yang kau rasakan lebih sakit dari pada itu." Ucapku mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak biasa yang bisa berteman. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku ini monster."

"Kau memang anak yang tentu saja pantas untuk berteman Gaara. Dan kau pasti mendapatkan teman yang kau butuhkan. Kau tahu Gaara, Lebih baik kau mempunyai satu teman yang menyayangimu dengan tulus dari pada kau berteman dengan banyak orang tapi mereka akan dengan mudah meninggalkanmu saat kau terpuruk. Mungkin nasibmu yang sekaranglah yang akan membawamu kepada teman yang dapt mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan aku ingin menjadi teman tersebut."

Gaara memandangku dengan instens. Aku masih bisa menangkap rasa tidak percaya pada matanya. Namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum tulus memandangnya

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu ? Aku bisa saja menyakitumu kapanpun."

"Jika aku tidak berbuat jahat padamu, kau tidak akan menyakitiku Gaa-rakun." Ucapku kemudian memberikan senyuman lima jariku kepadanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Eh ? untuk apa.?"

Karena kau tidak takut dan mau berteman denganku."

"Ya, sama-sama." Akupun tersenyum kepadanya dan diapun ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo, dihabiskan Takoyakinya.,!" dan kamipun memakan dengan lahap dengan hati senang."

.

Hari sudah sore. Matahari yang terbenam memberikan sinar kejinggaan pada permukaan bumi yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Aku dan Gaara sedang berjalan di tanah lapang berpasir di desa Suna.

Tiba-tiba seorang shinobi Suna menghampiri kami dan tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara-sama." Ucapnya.

"Yashemaru." Balas Gaara menyahuti panggilan shinobi tersebut.

Shinobi yang dipanggil Yashemaru tersebut menatapku dengan sedikit heran namun kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun membalas tersenyum dan menangangguk hormat kepadanya.

"Siapa gadis ini Gaara-sama." Tanyanya.

"Aku Yamashita Miyako. Menetap beberapa bulan di sini. Dan aku temannya Gaara." Ucapku mendahului.

"Wah, benarkah. ? aku tidak menyangka Gaara-sama kan mendepatkan teman cantik seperti ini." Ucap Yashemaru membuatku reflex tersenyum. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menjeput Gaara-sama untuk pulang bersama. Sepertinya kalian harus berpisah di sini." Ucap Yashemaru kemudian."

"Owh begitukah. ? kalau begitu sampai besok Gaa-rakun."

Gaarapun tersenyum dan membalas " Sampai jumpa besok Miyako-chan."

-TBC-


	3. Luka yang tidak berdarah

_**Disclaimer**_ : Masashi Kishimoto

**Note **: Ini hanya fantasi dari seorang author yang ingin masuk ke dalam dunia Naruto. Jadi mohon jangan diambil hati. Jika iri silahkan buat sendiri.!

To Chic White : Sebenarnya ini fic pribadi, Tapi kelihatannya bisa dipertimbangin kalau masih minat.

Chapter 3 :

**LUKA YANG TIDAK BERDARAH**

Malam hari di desa Suna benar-benar dingin dan sebaliknya siang harinya sangat panas. Yeah.. mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga negeri pasir. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan diantara perumahan penduduk yang berderet dan sesekali menendang pasir yang yang aku lewati. Well, jika ditanya sedang apa anak usia 6 tahun sepertiku berjalan sendirian di malam dingin seperti ini.. Tentu karena aku yakin akan bertemu seseorang yang menjadi tujuanku datang kemari. Dan jika ditanya kenapa aku bisa yakin dengan hal itu.. Tentu saja jawabannya 'Yaiyalah, gue kan Author disini.'

Akhirnya muncul juga tuh anak yang aku maksud. Aku menyeringai senang melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahku. Eit, jangan salah paham ! aku nggak mengajak Gaara janjian buat ketemuan malam-malam koq. Kitakan masih kecil. *pasang muka Inocent.

Sosok anak itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia memandangku heran, akupun tersenyum dan menyapanya. " Hai Gaa-rakun."

"Miyako-chan, Sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hanya mencari angin saja." Jawabku asal.

"Mencari angin malam-malam ? kau tidak takut ?"

"Yup, aku suka udara dingin. Kalau takut sendirian di kegelapan sih.. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau takut dimarahi Kaa-san atau Ninja ronda malam kelihatannya iya." Jawabku panjang lebar. Dan Gaara hanya memasang muka innocent datarnya mendengar perkataanku yang kurang jelas. " Lalu kau sendiri ?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"A-aku.." Gaara menatap bungkusan didekapannya sekilas. Akhirnya aku mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Apa isi kantong itu Gaara ?"

"I-ini obat." Jawabnya.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk mengobati luka."

"Luka apa ?" Tanyaku berantai. "Apa kau terluka ?"

Gaara menunduk dan memegang dadanya. "Di sini terasa sakit, namun luka ini tidak berdarah." Gumamnya.

"Lalu apa obat yang kau bawa bisa mengobatinya ?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan ." Kata Yashamaru ini hanya bisa diobati dengan kasih sayang."

Aku tersenyum menatap Gaara. " Yah, pamanmu benar, sakit hati hanya bisa diobati dengan kasih sayang."

Gaara kembali menatapku dan aku melanjutkan kalimatku. " Setiap orang mempunyai kasih sayang untuk menjadi obatnya masing-masing Gaara. Terutama seorang ibu yang akan selalu menjadi obat bagi anaknya."

Gaara tercekat dan masih memegangi dada dan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Kau benar, Yashamaru juga tadi memberi tahuku. Ibuku sudah memberikan kasih sayang padaku dan akan selalu melindungiku walau telah meninggal." Ucap Gaara.

Aku menganguk setuju dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Dan kau tahu kau punya obat selain ibumu Gaara ."

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Orang yang paling dekat denganmu saat ini."

Gaara memandangku semakin penasaran dan akupun melanjutkan perkataanku."Pamanmu Yashamaru."

"Yashamaru ?" Tanya Gaara mulai berfikir.

"Yah, kau bisa merasakannya bukan ? Pamanmu Yashamaru pasti juga menyayangimu." Ucapku meyakinkan. "Pamanmu satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknu bukan ?" Gaara menatapku dan mengangguk pelan. "Itu salah satu wujud dari kasih sayang. Kau bisa menyadari kau juga menyayangi pamanmu bukan ?"

Gaara masih memegangi dadanya dan tersenyum tipis, sepertinya dia menyadari hal itu. Dan kini iapun mengangguk. "Jadi aku juga bisa jadi obat bagi Yashamaru ?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku mantap. " Dan obatmu tidak hanya sampai disitu saja Gaara. Di masa yang akan datang kau akan menemukan obat yang lainnya."

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Gaara. Aku dapat menangkap harapan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Hem,." Aku mengangguk mantap. "Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman dan orang yang berarti untuk menjadi obat hatimu Gaara."

"Orang yang berarti ?

"Yup. Yakinlah Gaara ! Dan aku ingin menjadi obatmu setelah Yashamaru. Bolehkah ?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Gaara kembali mengangguk, dan itu membuatku girang.

"Yey,,. Terimakasih Gaara." Ucapku tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Dapat kurasakan tubuh Gaara menegang. Wajar saja, Gaara itukan tidak pernah disentuh. Tapi untung saja pasirnya tidak bereaksi terhadapku.

"Pelukan salah satu bentuk kasih sayang Gaara." Ucapku ngeles kemudian melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jadi untuk siapa obat itu ?" Tanyaku selanjutnya.

"Untuk anak yang kulukai tadi." Jawab Gaara.

"Jadi kau akan ke rumahnya ? Akan kutemani.!"

….

Kami telah sampai pada salah satu rumah yang kami kira adalah tempat tinggal anak yang terkena hempasan pasir Gaara tadi pagi. Tangan Gaara mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"Gaa-raku, sebaiknya aku dulu yang bertemu anak itu.!" Saranku.

"Kenapa ?"

"Agar dia tidak terkejut."

Pintu rumah itu mulai terbuka. Akupun langsung menyerobot di depan Gaara sehingga posisiku membelakangi Gaara.

"Siapa kau ?". Tanya anak itu masih memegangi daun pintu yang hanya ia buka sedikit untuk menunjukan dirinya.

"Temanku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar ?" Ucapku menerangkan.

Mata anak itu membelalak menyadari siapa sosok anak yang berada di belakangku.

"Untuk apa dia ada di sini ?" Tanyanya terkejut agak ketakutan.

"Tenang,! Kumohon tenanglah dulu. Gaara ada niat baik untuk meminta maaf padamu." Aku berusaha menenangkan anak itu yang memasang raut tidak suka. Dan Gaara maju ke depan untuk berbicara padanya.

"Ini..!" Gaara menyodorkan kantung obat yang ia bawa ke anak itu.

"Apa itu.?" Tanya anak itu memicing waspada pada Gaara.

"Ini obat. Untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." Jawab Gaara.

"Terimalah !" Tambahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh itu. Pergi dari sini.!" Teriak anak itu kemudian membanting pintunya.

Gaara memandang nanar pada pintu yang menutup itu. Aku jadi merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Huh, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kita kemari kan datang dengan maksut baik nan tulus. Tapi dia malah bersikap seperti itu. Lihat Gaara jadi sedih kan.

"Tak apa Gaara." Aku memegang pundak Gaara agar dia lebih tenang. Gaara hanya menatap kantung obat yang dia bawa dengan pandangan senduh.

"Aku bisa membantumu agar obat itu sampai ke tangan anak itu."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya menatapku antusias. " Bagaimana caranya ?"

Sebuah sulur keluar dari dalam lengan bajuku. Itu tanaman pelindungku, seperti halnya pasir Gaara. (siapa mau protes ?!). Sulur tersebut semakin memanjang sampai muncul kuncup bunga yang kemudian terbuka memperlihatkan kelopaknya yang mekar lebar.

Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian aku mengambil kantung obat dari tangan Gaara dan menaruhnya di dalam bunga. Bunga tersebut kembali menjadi kuncup dan mengecil seperti memiliki dimensi sendiri untuk menelan bungkusan itu. Kemudian sulurku bergerak masuk ke dalam celah pintu rumah itu sampai beberapa saat sulur tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam lengan bajuku.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku telah menaruh obat tersebut di dapur rumah ini. Ibu anak itu pasti akan menemukan obat tersebut dan akan memakainya." Jawabku menerangkan.

"Begitukah ? lalu apa itu tadi ?"

"Semua orang mempunyai kekuatan, seperti halnya pasirmu Gaara. Ayo kita pulang.!"

_TBC_

Malam ini sebenarnya adalah malam di mana Gaara membunuh Yashamaru.

Dan sebelumnya telah diadakan rapat mengenai tindakan terhadap Gaara sehingga Kazekage (ayah Gaara) memerintahkan Yashamaru sebagai tangan kanan sekaligus orang terdekat Gaara untuk memancing emosi Gaara dan melihat apakah Shukaku masih bisa mengamuk.

Namun aku telah mencegahnya dengan ibuku yang melakukan negosiasi dengan Kazekage. Sehingga hal itu tidak jadi dilaksanakan.

Beginikan lebih baik, walau justru malah menjadi membosankan. Namanya juga fantasi author yang hanya sekedar khayalan. Walau membosankan tetep aja terus dilamunin.

Terserah mau bilang apa. Saya di sini hanya menulis lamunan saja. Dan jika iri kan tinggal buat sendiri untuk ditulis aja.!

Jika ada yang mau membaca fic ini. Berarti ornag tersebut berjiwa besar. *Plak. Mwehehe.


	4. Main ke rumah part 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning !**

Gaje, abal, OC Author POV, Curcol, Membosankan, Dll.

Fanfic ini hanya berisi fantasy Author yang ingin hidup di dunia Animasi 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Jadi jika iri silahkan buat sendiri!

Author di sini di panggil Yama. Padahal Yamashita itu nama klan, tapi anak-anak di FB panggilnya Yama. Yaudah, pakai nama panggilan itu saja.

CHAPTER 4

Main ke Rumah

.

.

Sinar jingga dari matahari yang mulai meninggi menyinari permukaan bumi. Mengikis jejak suhu dingin dan mulai menggantikannya dengan suhu yang menghangat. Sungguh perbedaan suhu yang sangat kontras di negeri pasir ini. Dimana malam hari sangatlah dingin dan sebaliknya siang hari akan sangat panas.

Aku berjalan di jalan setapak berpasir melewati rumah-rumah penduduk. Kemudian pandanganku bertemu dengan segerombolan anak yang berkumpul di gang yang lumayan lenggang untuk bermain. Anak-anak tersebut mengumpulkan kelereng pada satu lingkaran kemudian mulai ber-Jankenpon. Yah… waktu yang paling cocok untuk bermain memang pada saat pagi hari dan sore hari, dimana suhu akan lebih netral pada saat itu.

Aku-pun mendekati mereka karena penasaran dengan permainan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Tanya seorang anak, mungkin karena baru pertama kali melihatku.

"Dia kan anak yang tadi malam… dia yang bersama anak moster itu." Ucap anak berkuncir yang ternyata adalah anak yang kutemui tadi malam bersama Gaara.

"Benarkah? Kau berteman dengan monster itu?" Timpal anak yang lain.

Aku hanya diam saja. Akukan hanya ingin melihat. (maklumilah Yama memang berkepribadian anak kecil).Walaupun rasanya ingin membantah mereka dan membela Gaara tapi rasanya percuma saja bicara dengan anak-anak seperti mereka.

"Kami tidak ingin berteman dengan temannya monster. Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Iya pergi sana (pergi sana), mengganggu saja."

Yaelah… aku diusir. Siapa juga yang ingin berteman dengan mereka. Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Di dunia nyata memang aku sudah terbiasa dicuekin dan nggak diajak main . Tapi diusir secara langsung seperti ini rasanya nggak enak juga. Iiihh... rasanya aku pengen mengikat mereka kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kuali untuk makanan troll. Biar mereka tahu rasanya menjadi makanan monster yang sesungguhnya.

Akupun melenggang pergi tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikitpun.

Lebih baik aku mencari Gaara daripada meladeni figuran-figuran tidak penting yang hanya numpang lewat seperti mereka.

Dimana ya Gaara…? Aku berjalan santai seraya toleh kanan kiri mencari bocah berambut merah. Hingga mataku berbinar mendapatinya sedang termenung di atas gedung. Akupun berlari menaiki tangga untuk menemuinya.

"Ohayo Gaa-rakun…" Seruku di belakangnya. Tapi dia tidak juga menoleh.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, sama seperti dirinya duduk di tepi gedung dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Wew, seharusnya ini berbahaya untuk anak kecil tanpa pengawas.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?" Ucapnya lirih. Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya.

"Karena aku ingin bermain bersama temanku." Jawabku ceria.

"Kalau kau tidak berteman denganku kau pasti punya banyak teman untuk bermain."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang masih belum menoleh sama sekali ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku. Dia melirik dari sudut matanya sedetik.

"Mereka… mereka juga memusuhimu kerana berteman denganku." Ucapnya.

Ooowh… mungkin Gaara melihatku dengan gerombolan figuran tadi. (Author tahu tapi Author POV pura-pura baru nyadar. #plak:XD)

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku." Aku memandang ke depan sambil mengayunkan kakiku.

"Apa perasaanmu tidak sesak saat dimusuhi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menoleh seraya tertawa kecil.

"Yah… tentu saja. Tapi hanya untuk orang kukenal dan dekat denganku saja. Akukan tidak mengenal mereka, jadi untuk apa merasakan itu?" (Seriusan, Yama orang yang sering dimarahin orang tanpa memasukannya ke hati. Lebih terbiasa masang tampang lempeng dan pura-pura nggak dengar. (itumah namanya tambeng) #ditimpukin.

"Intinya mereka tidak penting bagiku…" Lanjutku.

"Bukankah setiap orang ingin mempunyai banyak teman?"

"Sudah kubilang cukup mempunyai satu teman yang tulus saja daripada punya banyak teman yang akan dengan mudah meninggalkanmu." Jawabku. (Padahal sampai sekarang author hanya mempunyai teman sedikit tanpa ada satupun yang tulus. Padahal aku nggak judes sama sekali lowh…Cuma Yama orangnya terlalu kuper dan mungkin orang yang membosankan saja. Makanya Yama cari teman saja di dunia khayalan ini. Dan tentunya datang kemari untuk berteman dengan rakun merah yang unyu-unyu di sebelahku ini.)

"Yah, aku ingat. Terimakasih." Ucapnya kepadaku. Akupun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bermain!" Ajakku kepadanya. Aku meraih tangannya tanpa tanggapan darinya aku sudah terlebih dulu menariknya terjun dari gedung setinggi 15 meter.

Hey, jangan salah paham. Aku sedang tidak mengajaknya bunuh diri agar bisa bermain kejar-kejaran di langit sana. Kalian tahu bukan, kami mempunyai kekuatan pelindung masing-masing.

Sebelum kami menginjak tanah, pasir telah menyelimuti sekitar kaki Gaara untuk menahannya dan membuatnya mendarat dengan lembut. Sedangkan aku muncul sulur tanaman menahanku dari tekanan ketinggian dan mendarat dengan sempurna. (koq rasanya norak yah? Maklumilah! #Plak:XD)

"Cara cepat yang mudah bukan?!" Ucapku sambil nyengir. Gaara hanya pasang muka innocent-nya. Mungkin bingung harus berkomentar apa.

Matahari semakin meninggi, namun cahaya matahari semakin meredup akibat sedikit demi sedikit awan kelabu mulai menghalangi sinarnya. Angin yang lumayan kencang menebarkan partikel-partikel pasir membuat seseorang terbatuk jika memnghirup debu yang mengepul di udara tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku Gaara..?!" Tawarku, masih berjalan di jalan ber-angin bersamanya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Kamipun sampai pada rumah pohon yang tidak biasa milikku. Salah satu dahan pohon yang berdaun menghampiri kami, kemudian aku menarik Gaara untuk menginjak dahan terebut. Dan secara perlahan dahan pohon itu bergerak ke atas mengarahkan kami ke depan pintu rumah pohon. (Wew, lebih canggih daripada lift bukan?)

"Silahkan masuk Gaara!" Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sendirinya mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalamya.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang aneh." Komentarnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Duduklah Gaa-rakun!" Ujarku menyuruhnya duduk pada kursi kayu pada ruangan ini. (Sebenernya pengen sofa yang terbuat dari bantal kelopak bunga dan ruangan yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga, tapi itu terlalu rame dan girly).

"Apa kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu?" tawarku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi buah langsung dari pohonnya?!"

Gaara menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dengan muka inocent, sedikit tidak mengerti mungkin. (Kyaaa,,, imutnya)

Aku mengambil pot berisi tanah subur kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini stroberi yang belum tumbuh. Tapi aku akan membuatnya tumbuh dan berbuah dalam hitungan menit. Perhatikan ini!" Terangku kemudian membuat beberapa segel yang memfokuskan konsentrasi pada pot di depanku. Gaara juga turut memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Sebuah tunas mulai memperlihatkan bentuknya muncul ke permukaan tanah yang gembur. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh dan berdaun sampai batangnya membentuk sulur yang semakin memanjang. Daunnyapun mulai melebat dan muncul kuncup bunga sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi tonjolan kecil yang semakin membesar menunjukan buahnya.

"Bagaimana? Hebatkan?" Ucapku seraya tersenyum bangga. Kemudian aku memetik stroberi yang sudah memerah dan meyodorkannya kepada Gaara. "Kau maukan mencicipinya!"

Akhirnya Gaara mengambil stroberi tersebut memperhatikannya sedikit dan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Gaara mengernyitkan mukanya (kalau pakai kata alis kan Gaara tidak punya alis) setelah gigitan kecil yang iya kunyah.

"Hahahahhh…." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya itu. Membuatnya mengernyit dan menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hahhh,,, Gomen Gaara. Aku baru belajar, jadi masih belum bisa sempurna. Pasti rasanya sangat masam." Terangku masih sambil tertawa. Dia hanya menatap buah itu dan akhirnya ikut tersenyum entah karena apa.

Ruangan tiba-tiba terang karena kuncup tulip yang membuka bola lampu telah memancarkan sinarnya, menyesuaikan dengan penerangan yang semakin meredup akibat mending yang semakin gelap. Dan akhirnya rintik-rintik hujan dari balik jendela mulai terlihat jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

-Lanjut ke bagian berikutnya-


	5. Main ke Rumah part 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning !**

Gaje, ababil, Author adalah tokoh utama (Norak), OOC, Typo(s), Curcol, Garing, Dll.

Fanfic ini hanya berisi fantasy Author yang ingin hidup di dunia Animasi 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Jadi jika iri silahkan buat sendiri!

CHAPTER 4

Main ke Rumah part2

.

.

"Hah, hujannya deras sekali bercampur angin, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat jalan." Terdengar gerutuan Ibuku yang baru saja masuk dari balik pintu.

Yeah, kelihatannya benar-benar terjadi badai. Di Suna memang jarang sekali hujan. Namun sekali hujan yah seperti inilah, bahkan suara angin ribut yang bergelut dengan guyuran hujan terdengar jelas dari ruangan ini. Badai memang kerap terjadi di setiap hujan di daerah gurun seperti ini, dan biasanya hal seperti ini akan berlangsung lama.

"_Okaerinasai K_aa-san." Sapaku menyambut Kaa-san yang telah melepaskan mantel basahnya.

"Ah, _tadaima_ Miyako-_chan_," Balas Kaa-san seraya berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap sosok lain di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau- Kau anak Kazekage bukan, Sabaku no Gaara?" Tanya Kaa-san. Tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran bocah berambut merah yang dikenal masyarakat untuk perlu dihindari.

Gaara membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi salam. Terlihat agak canggung bagaimana cara menyapa orang lain, mengingat hampir tidak pernah dirinya berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Benar _Kaa-san_, dia Gaara. Maniskan…?" Timpalku.

"Wah, kalian berteman? Baguslah! Kau memang manis… Nah, buatlah dirimu nyaman di sini, anggap ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri yah!" Ucap Kaa-san sembari tersenyum dengan tubuh yang dibungkukkan mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Gaara, tangannya-pun ikut andil megacak-acak kepala Gaara lembut, membuat si empu sempat berjengit kemudian mendongak menatap Kaa-san dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa mendapat keramahan orang lain, dan baru pertama kali pula dirinya mendapat ucapan manis yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kaa-san melepaskan tangannya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Mau makan apa? Biar _Kaa-san_ yang buatkan!"

"Aku ingin makan _Sashimi_…" Sahudku bersemangat.

"Bukan kau Mii-_chan_, tapi Gaara." Sela Kaa-san.

"Eh? Lalu apa panggilan Kaa-san itu?" Sepertinya aku mau dapet Gaara sebagai saudara angkat deh. #Smirk(Ahhihihi).

"Jadi, apa kau suka salad buah Gaa-_chan_?" Tawar Kaa-san kepada Gaara.

"Salad buah lagi? Bahkan di daerah gurun seperti ini kenapa bisa ada buah-buahan lagi dan lagi?" Selaku protes. Yah, mengingat dalam hayalan aku selalu disuguhi buah-buahan oleh Kaa-san. Bisa dibilang sih,memang penghematan. Tinggal bilang 'Abrakadabra' dalam sekejab munculah buah-buahan yang bejibun banyaknya beserta pohon-pohonnya yang memenuhi lapangan. -_- XD

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah pandai menyela. Buah-buahan itu baik untukmu. Dan tentunya _Kaa-san_ akan lebih susah lagi mecari salmon di daerah gurun seperti ini."

"Huemmm,,." Aku hanya mengucrutkan bibir. Sementara Gaara hanya diam saja mendengarkan keributan ibu dan anak yang tidak jelas ini.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_ harus mandi dulu. Jaga Gaa-_chan_ baik-baik ya Mii-_chan_!"

"Siap _Kaa-san_…" laksanaku dengan hormat ala tentara.

XD

"Nah, Gaa-_chan_ makanlah yang banyak! Ini enak loh," Ujar ibuku seraya menambahkan potongan buah ke piring Gaara kemudian menambahkan sedikit mayonais di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Kaa-san setelah mendapati Gaara hanya termenung menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Gaara, kemudian mengambil sesuap potongan buah itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Eumm, segar." Gaara mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, Gaa-_chan_ tersenyum, manis sekali… Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu sebagai anak." Antusias Kaa-san dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Gaara memandang tidak percaya menatap Kaa-san.

"Apa maksud bibi?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Iya benar. Aku juga mau Gaara tinggal bersama dengan kita." Sahutku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"A-aku…" Gaara terlihat kebingungan dengan suasana yang tampak aneh untuknya ini. Yah,,, aku pikir wajar saja dirinya yang selalu dihindari dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang lain. Dan kini ada orang yang mengatakan ingin menjadikannya anak terlebih untuk tinggal bersama. Hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Dan inilah bagian yang aku nantikan, aku ingin Gaara mendapatkan kehangatan tanpa sempat menjadi mesin pembunuh. (Gomenasai Naruto… Gomenasai Minna-san…. aku memang lagi menghayal di sini. Piece…!^^V)

"_Kaa-san_ juga berharap seperti itu. malam ini Gaara menginap di sini! di luar masih hujan."

"Tapi Yashamaru akan mencariku…"

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Kazekage bahwa kau akan menginap di sini." Potong Kaa-san. Yah, memang benar Kaa-san sudah mengirimkan pesan melalui kuchiyose-nya. Seperti hal-nya katak pengantar berita dalam anime Naruto, Kaa-san memiliki tanaman merambat yang juga cepat dalam menyampaikan suatu pesan yang juga dapat menembus dimensi.

"Nah, sekarang habiskan makan malamnya ya sayang…!"

Gaara hanya bisa menurut walaupun masih tampak bingung. Yahh,,, semoga kau merasa nyaman di sini Gaara.

XD

"Gaa-rakun ayo kita ke kamar!" Ajakku kepada Gaara.

"Yah, sebaiknya kalian cepat tidur. Ajak Gaara untuk tidur juga ya Miyako-_chan_!" Sahut Kaa-san dari dapur yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring sisa makan malam. (makan malam dengan buah-buahan bagus untuk diet lowh..!)

"Ayo Gaara cepat!" Ucapku tidak sabar dengan sedikit berlari menaiki tangga, sedangkan Gaara berjalan dengan pelan masih terlihat agak ragu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur kelopak bungaku yang harum dan nyaman.

"Kamarilah, berbaringlah di sebelahku! kau harus mencoba kasurku ini, ini sangat nyaman…" Ucapku pada Gaara.

"Emmm,,, tidak perlu."

"Eh, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Jawabnya. Namun tidak kuhiraukan dan tanpa piker panjang aku menariknya dengan keras agar Gaara terjatuh di atas Kasur.

"Ahh,,, Uhhuk,uhuk…" Namun apa yang terjadi? Tiba- tiba partikel-partikel pasir berterbangan menutupi pandanganku dan debunya sedikit masuk kepernafasanku yang membuatku terbatuk. Tapi untung pasir pelindung itu tidak bertindak lebih, hanya menyangga Gaara sehingga tidak terhempas di atas kasur.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Ucap Gaara takut-takut. Entah kenapa dia terlihat ikut terkejut. Mungkin khawatir jika aku marah. Namun ini semua juga salahku yang mungkin bertindak kasar sehingga pasir pelindung Gaara aktif.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa, maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu." Ucapku mencoba tersenyum lebar agar Gaara berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Yah,,, walaupun tidak separah pandangan nanar biasanya saat dia dipandang orang-orang ketika pasir pelindungnya melukai orang lain.

"Tapi _Kaa_-san menyuruhmu untuk tidur… jadi maukah kau berbaring di sebelahku?!" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Emm,,, baiklah." Jawab Gaara yang kemudian dengan agak canggung mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku berbaring di sebelah diding menyengir memandang Gaara yang membaringkan diri di pinggir kasur. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa berada di dekat orang lain.

"Jangan terlalu minggir! Nanti kau terjatuh." (Inilah Author yang salalu khayalkan tiap mau tidur. Tapi sayang… aku berdo'a bertemu Gaara,Naruto dan lainnya di alam mimpi tidak pernah terkabul. Biasanya sih Cuma muncul sekilas. Kebanyakan mimpi'in perang dengan hantu -_-).

"Kalian belum tidur…?" Kaa-san datang dan menghampiri kami. Gaara bangkit saat menyadari Kaa-san akan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa Gaa-_cha_n… _Kaa-san_ hanya ingin mengantarkan kalian tidur. Nah berbaringlah…" Kaa-san menuntun Gaara untuk kembali berbaring, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ke-kenapa Bibi baik padaku…?" Gaara menatap Kaa-san yang tersenyum mendengar petanyaannya. Dapat dilihat oleh Kaa-san mata polos itu memandangnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja… Gaa-chan anak yang manis, Kaa-san tidak bisa begitu saja mangabaikannya…"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Semua orang membenciku dan menganggapku monster, bahkan Otou-san berusaha membunuhku, tapi Bibi…" Pandangan Gaara menyenduh memikirkan ke hidupan yang selama ini dijalaninya. Kehidupan yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan di kehidupan nyata. Bagaimana bisa Gaara yang sekecil ini mendapatkan itu semua? Aku tidak tega membayangkan seberapa rapuhnya Gaara kecil dibesarkan dengan cara diasingkan bahkan dihujami oleh masyarakat karena menganggapnya monster. Bahkan kukira orang dewasa saja tidak akan tahan dan berakhir bunuh diri jika mendapat perlakuan seperti Gaara. Tapi Gaara sangat kuat. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia mengurus dirinya sendiri harus makan dan membersihkan tubuhnya dan kebutuhan lainnya untuk dirinya. Mungkin hanya Yashemaru yang selama ini merawat Gaara. Tapi tentu saja Yashemaru tidak dapat terus merawat dan menjaga Gaara sementara dia adalah anggota Anbu tangan kanan dari Kazekage bukan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang di sebelah Gaara. Rasanya mataku ikut berkaaca-kaca tidak sanggup membayangkan semua itu.

"Gaara pasti sangat kesepian," Aku menggenggam telapak tangan Gaara berusaha menguatkannya dan mengatakan 'Tenang saja! Sekarang aku ada di sini untukmu'. Merasakan tangannya kugenggam Gaara menoleh ke arahku sebelum Kaa-san kembali berbicara.

"Yah,,, benar. Kaasan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa terlukanya Gaara. Tidak seharusnya seorang anak sepertimu mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Gaara hanya anak kecil biasa, merekalah yang salah. Kau tahu, Kaa-san sebagai seorang ibu sagat sedih melihat anak polos seperti Gaara mendapatkan kehidupan yang seperti ini… harusnya kau mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang bukan sebaliknya! Dan juga… aku sangat kagum, Gaara sangat kuat bahkan perlakuan ini sudah Gaara dapatkan sejak lahir. Berjanjilah Gaara akan tetap menjadi anak yang baik walau apapun yang terjadi!" Ucap Kaa-san kepada Gaara seraya menggenggam tangan Gaara yang satu lagi. Berusaha dengan pandangan dan perlakuan yang lembut menyampaikan kasih sayang yang dapat diberikannya untuk saat ini.

"Boleh aku panggil Kaa-san?!" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Justru itu yang ingin Kaa-san dengarkan semenjak tadi Gaara…!"

"Terimakasih… Kaa-san,,," Ujar Gaara walau masih sedikit kikuk. Membuat Kaa-san tersenyum tulus sejenak kemudian Kaa-san mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Gaara. Gaara agaknya terkejut dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Sama-sama." Tambah Kaa-san.

Aku harap Gaara bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu dan cara ibu memperlakukan anaknya seperti yang dilakukan Kaa-san untuknya sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidurlah!" Perintah Kaa-san kemudian.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur…" Ujar Gaara.

"Ahh iya, Kaa-san hampir lupa. Mungkin segelas susu sebelum tidur akan membantumu…" Ujar Kaa-san sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah dapur.

Yah,,, seperti yang aku tahu. Gaara itu hampir tidak pernah tidur, karena Shukaku sering mempengaruhinya saat dia di alam bawah sadar dan juga Gaara takut Shukaku akan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan melukai lebih banyak orang saat dirinya tertidur. Dan di sinilah peran penemuan Kaa-san... Memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat seekor biju yang tersegel tertidur dan tidak mengganggu inangnya. Sebuah racikan yang sengaja ia buat untuk melumpuhkan pecahan dari Juubi. Seperti efek obat bius pada umumnya, tapi karena bius ini disalurkan melalui inangnya tentu saja Gaara juga ikut tertidur. Walaupun tidak akan ada mimpi di dalam tidurnya setidaknya Gaara dapat mengitirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. (Author tidak habis pikir seseorang dapat hidup dengan tanpa harus tidur, apalagi untuk seumur hidupnya. Umurnya pasti pendek sekali. #ditabok Rame" (Bukan berarti mengatakan Gaara akan berumur pendek! Justru semoga Gaara berumur panjang yang akan menjadi Kage termuda dengan masa jabatan paling lama. #Amiienn)

"Nah ini untuk Mii-chan dan yang ini untuk Gaa-chan!" Kaa-san menyerahkan masing-masing segelas susu kepada kami. Aku tahu, Kaa-san mencampurkan racikan obatnya pada susu Gaara, tapi tentu tidak pada susuku. Akupun meminumnya perlahan berhenti sejenak tersenyum kepada Gaara agar ia juga ikut meminum susunya. Dan semakin menyengir lebar saat Gaara mulai meneguk susunya.

"Nah, habiskan yah!" Ujar Kaa-san mengelus surai Gaara lembut hingga susunya benar-benar habis.

Kemudian kami bertiga berbaring kembali untuk menidurkan diri. Kaa-san memeluk Gaara dari samping karena tidak ada penolakan dari Gaara Kaa-san kembali mengelus kepala Gaara lembut. (kalau aku mah nggak suka dipeluk apalagi saat tidur. Aku sukanya meluk.) Merasa nyaman dengan dekapan Kaa-san perlahan mata Gaara mulai menutup. Dan karena efek dari ramuan yang mulai membuat Shukaku lemas, akhirnya Gaara dapat tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_FINE_


End file.
